Arttack
by Evillustrator
Summary: Nathaniel wasn't the only one akumatised that day... (Meant to follow storyline/wording in Evilistrator.)
1. Chapter 1

**Woot! First story (on this account. I** ** _may_** **have another.) :)**

 **Read on!**

I glanced at Nathaniel. He was drawing _again,_ in science. I was too, of course, and I delved back into my drawing dream world.

"Help!" He screamed. Nathaniel ran to one end of the corridor only for Lady Wifi to appear. He ran the opposite direction and Lady Wifi paused him mid-run. Stormy Weather froze him with her parasol, and then walked in front of him and help hands with evil smiles.

"Ha!" I cried, jumping down. My Super Dusk form had purple shoes that when they joined on my leg faded to red, then to white and black stripes. I had a black circle on my chest that had a red, blue and yellow circle inside. My red hair that normally covered my right eye was up, and it lay in clumps that faded to purple at the ends. The rest of my hair was flicked to the right, and it lay in clumps that faded to purple. I had a black beret on, and a black butterfly-like mask. My skin was a light purple, and I had a sketch pad on my left arm, and I rolled my pencil over my right-hand fingers.

Lady Wifi and Stormy Weather approached me and I had a drawing of Stormy's parasol and I rubbed it out, as the real parasol rubbed out too. She stopped and Lady Wifi went to pause me when I drew a box around her, rendering her powers useless. I rubbed out the ice around Nathaniel and he rushed towards me, and I held him in my arms.

"Oh, Super Dusk, thank you! You're my hero!" He exclaimed.

"It was nothing," I replied casually.

"I love you!" He exclaimed.

"I love you too, Nathan."

"Nathaniel and Dusk!" Mrs Mendeliev said, shocking me and Nathan our of dream world by smashing her hand on our table.

"What are you drawing?!" She asked.

"Wha-" We started.

"And these artistic endeavours are clearly why you two are failing science," Mrs Mendeliev said, picking up one of our drawings, waving it in the air, letting it fall and wiping her hand against her shirt.

"I-m s-orry." We murmured louder that we thought.

"You go march yourselves to the principal's office and show him this chicken scratch. Then you'll be _really_ sorry," She nearly shouted.

We stood up from our desks and walked down the middle corridor, and Mrs Mendeliev watched us sternly. Nathaniel and I, of course, tripped over someone's bags. Nathaniel being Chloe's and mine being Adrien's. My drawing book, and his, flew from our hands and Chloe was the one that picked them up.

"Ooo look, Sabrina, It's them as superheroes! And look who they're saving! It's Marinette and Nathaniel! He's totally crushing on you Marinette, and she's crushing on you, Nathaniel." Chloe said snarkely. My face went bright red and so did Nathaniel's.

"Give us that!" Nathan said, taking our books and giving mine back to me. Unnoticed by us, Chloe had taken a page from each of our books.

"Enough! Nathaniel and Dusk, go!" Mrs Mendeliev ordered. We both ran out, grateful that our fringes covered our eyes.

 _Hawkmoth's lair_

The window opened.

"Ah," He said evilly. "Artists can be so emotional. I love it." He said as he scrunched his fist. He cupped his hands around two butterflies that had landed in his hands, and the darkness surrounded them.

"Fly away, my evil akumas, and draw them into our evil web!" He exclaimed, twirling his staff.

 _In front of the principal's office_

"I guess you know now," I whispered. We both dropped our pencils, and we both turned around to pick them up. The akumas inhabited the pencils at that time, and we both rose slowly.

"Are you tired of having your creative spirit crushed? Evillistrator and Arttack, I'm your friend and patron of the arts. I'm here to offer you support. But I don't give kind of power for free." The voice said as me and Nathaniel scowled.

"Just tell us what you want," We said evilly, grinning at each other. Black bubbles shot from our akumatised pencils, and surrounded us. We left the school.

 **It is meant to follow the episode (8, 9?) _Evilistrator._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! BTW: I'm gonna do a new chapter every time that something new happens/ something ends.**

 **Read on!**

And the next presentation group is Adrien, Nino and Alya." Mrs Mendeliev said.

"So lucky!" Marinette whispered to Alya.

"And the next group will be Sabrina, Chloe and Marinette," The teacher continued. Marinette groaned and flopped on the table.

"So unlucky," Alya said, patting her back.

"Miss, can you move _her_ to a different group? Sabrina and I work much better on our own," Chloe said.

"This is a group assignment, not pairs, deal with it," The teacher shot back.

"I hate dealing with it," Chloe snarled through gritted teeth.

*Bell is heard and everyone moves out of classroom*

"You wouldn't happen to want to switch groups, would you?" Marinette asked Alya.

"And deal with those two smug terrors? Sorry." Alya replied. Marinette looked downcast until Alya added, "But I promise to talk about you between the particles and the physics."

"You're the best!" Marinette exclaimed, hug tackling her.

 _Locker room_

"Uh, forget it Sabrina, I have no time for such a dumb project. Besides, now you have Marinette to help you," Chloe said, closing her locker.

"Ok, Chloe, That's fine. We'll do the work; don't worry," Sabrina said, holding her hands up and shaking her head.

"Um, is everything alright?" Marinette asked, walking over.

"Ugh, It's fine, Marinette," Chloe said, exasperated.

"Well then, why can't you help us with the project?" Marinette asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"None of your business, Miss Nosy," Chloe snarled.

"Actually, since I'm part of this group, it is," Marinette shot back.

"It's ok Marinette," Sabrina said, putting a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "You and I will do all the research, and the writing for our project, and then, Chloe can present it. That way it's equal."

"That's not equal at all! Is that how you two work?!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Yeah! We've been doing this ever since Grade School when I started doing Chloe's homework, and we've been BFFs ever since!" Sabrina said.

"You got a problem with that?" Chloe asked rather rudely. "Come on Sabrina."

"Sabrina, Chloe's totally taking advantage of you. You don't have to do as she asks. That's not how a _real_ best friend acts," Marinette said.

"Not only am I Sabrina's _best_ friend, I'm her _only_ friend. So she better do as I say cause without me she has nothing." Chloe said, her arm on Sabrina's shoulder.

"Well I'd rather have no friends than be friends with _you_." Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I've got more important things to worry about. My hair is a hot mess and Jean-Claude promised to work his magic, later," Chloe said, waving her hand in the air as she left.

I watched through the window, and I was eager to make Chloe pay. I mean, everyone wanted that, right? I knew Nathaniel- Evilistrator would LOVE it. I watched as Marinette walked out to the courtyard and Sabrina caught up to her.

"Marinette!" Sabina hugged her from behind. "I can't believe you stood up to Chloe like that! It was so amazing!"

"Ahh... Well... Yeah! What are friends for?" Marinette asked, surprised.

"You _are_ my friend! And I'm really super excited to hang out with you and have a new best friend that actually helps out with the project. We're going to have the absolute best time together! Then we'll do the presentation and tell Mrs Mendeliev the truth about Chloe. Sound good?" Sabrina shoved out in one breath.

"Sounds... Great?" Marinette fumbled.

"YAY! Then I'll see at the library, bestie!" Sabrina jumped and scared Marinette.

 _Library. Arttack and Evilistrator are on the second floor, watching._

"What do you mean you're not doing my assignment?" Chloe asked loudly.

"Marinette's right. I- I'm not your slave!" Sabrina stuttered.

"Well, I never actually said that..." Marinette replied.

"Well, Marinette didn't buy a super cute beret at Gabriel's and _I_ did. And perhaps I could lend it to you." Chloe said, grabbing it out of her bag.

"Excuse me, but are you trying to bribe her into staying your friend with a _hat?"_ Marinette asked, gesturing to Sabrina as her head poked from behind Marinette's.

"A really, really adorable hat that would fantastic on me!" Sabrina squealed.

"No, excuse me, but you are trying to steal my best friend from me..." Chloe yammered on while Evilistrator drew a beret, and heaps cascaded onto Chloe's head.

"Ahh! My hair!" Chloe cried, covering her head. I drew a hairdryer, and a big purple one appeared, and it chased after Chloe while she ran away.

Adrien moved behind a shelf, and I ignored him, and so did Evilistrator. Marinette did a second later, and I ignored her too. Chloe was the one I wanted.

She moved into a corner, shouting "No! Stop!"

Ladybug, of course, tied her yoyo around it and jumped on.

"Run and hide!" She said. Chloe abided.

Chat landed on a shelf.

"I got wind that you were getting blown away by a hairy situation." Chat laughed.

"Fewer puns more action!" Ladybug shouted. Chat tried and failed to hit the hairdryer and when Ladybug tied her yoyo around a pole, he tried again, and succeeded, destroying the hairdryer. Chat looked up and saw us.

"Well those two look pretty sketchy." He said. I scowled, ready to draw. They leaped on the balcony floor and chased after us as we left. Evillustrator drew an invisible wall that they crashed into and we got away.

"Where'd they go?" Ladybug asked, looking up. I was in a place where I could see and hear them, but they couldn't see or hear me.

"I don't know, but they sure have a way of illustrating their point," Chat Noir replied. Ladybug groaned.

 **Another chapter ended, and another shall begin!**

 **I will also do Puppeteer in this, because Evillustrator is in that as well.**

 **I might also do a random fanfic around Dusk/Arttack and Nathaniel/Evillustrator.**


End file.
